Dreamer dust
by doddle.pranks
Summary: Naruto w/ Harry's setting. "Well, welcome to this world, Haruno Sakura. It would be my honor if I could see your face, terrified and you were wish you never came to this place anymore. My name is Uchiha Sasuke,"he smirked, the devilish one.
1. The Dreamer, The Joker, and The Apple

I walked through the street of Diagon Alley, which was so crowded at that day. It was evening, and the sun was rising so high. I walked with both of my parents, they look so awkward because everything around us, are too 'unbelievable'. Me—too, know everything that I saw at Diagon Alley is far from my biggest imagination ever.

_Magic._

Believe it or not. It exists in the presence of a little girl, aged 10 years. Pink haired. With beautiful emerald eyes, which were wide open right now. Her mother holds her hands, tight. She knows, her mother's hand is cold and clammy, maybe her mother still couldn't believe it.

Sakura saw, the large sign on the left side of the road where, she stood with her parents. It reads, **_"WELCOME TO DIAGON ALLEY"_** with gold words. Sakura smiled broadly when she saw it, she knows that smile was the widest smile of her life. The first time, she stood at this unknown world…

Her heart beats faster. Something inside her tempestuous, wants to explore this unknown world. World that she thought—at that time, was amazing and beautiful world. Without knowing, that world will take her to something unexpected beyond her wild imagination.

* * *

_Dreamer dust_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

I still remember his face when I met him for the first time. He walked, with someone who looks like him, but older. He had cold expression in his face, and when he saw everything around, he looks so excited and confident. He wore a black suit and something like a symbol in the behind of his shirt.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. One of the pureblood in the Witchcraft and Wizardry's world. His blood, is one of the rare blood, many people terrified just by hearing '_Uchiha'_ name, they have many galleons and gold in their bank.

Suddenly, he turned his face into me.

Onyx eyes met with emerald eyes.

I remember it well.

I held my mother's hand, it was sweating. The weather on that day was so hot but cloudy.

His eyes, make me unable to breathe. I do not know what I felt when I met with his onyx eyes. I'm still 10 years old, and don't understand what's the meaning of_ 'like or love'._ But, I'm sure Sasuke's eyes are one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

My heart beat faster again. At that moment, I want to talk to him. I want to know his voice, I want to know his name, I want to know everything about him. There's something in his eyes, cold yet so warm.

Before I know, my mother pulled my hand. I don't want to walk from that place, I still want to stare at that mysterious boy. But, I don't have choice. My parents took me to a tiny and dusty building. There's a sign in there, named _'Aqua Wizard and Witch's Bookstore'._

I walked into that dusty place, my parents left me and told me to remains in the place. However, I don't really care about what my parents told me. I walked around, and glanced around that foreign place. I only saw books and books, but not ordinary book. Because, every books I saw were old and dusty. There aren't interesting book, like what I saw on _'Gramedia Bookstore'_, one of the biggest bookstore at London City.

BAM.

I was shocked, I collided with someone.

He was a boy, who looks so young or around my age. He has blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore an orange clothes and I think that clothes are quite interesting, because as long as I had seen people in Diagon Alley, nearly all of those people wearing black or gray.

"I'm really sorry," said that boy.

I smiled_. 'He is a wizard, right?'_ I thought.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt after all, are you okay?"I said, with concerned voice.

Then, he stared into me. Suddenly, he was blushing and grinned. I remember very clearly, that smile makes me smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I will become the next Hogwart's Headmaster, believe me!"he said cheerfully.

He stood, and held out his right hand on me. I was amazed when hear his words.

_'Hogwart's Headmaster? You mean, Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school I Will be in? '_Sakura thought.

"Oh, ok. I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you… Uzumaki?" I held his right hand with a glad heart and stood. I know, when I held his right hand, there's something inside me said to be careful.

Uzumaki Naruto, that was the first time I met him.

He smiled, and held my hands. With smiled and cheerfully voice. His ocean eyes stared to my emerald eyes. I know, there's something in his eyes. There's something he hide in his smile and his gesture. But I can't help to like the boy standing in front of me.

_He, Uzumaki Naruto my first friend in here._

"No, don't need to be formal. Call me Naruto, and I will call you Sakura-chan,"he still grinned and held my hand.

"Okay, Naruto."

"So, first year?" He asked. Now, we both sat among the books, which is practically not a comfortable place to start a conversation.

"Yea, you?" I smiled.

Before Naruto could answer Sakura's question, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Can you see, it's not a place for chat. So, Uzumaki, move before I kick your dick head," said someone who is none other than the guy I saw at the Diagon Alley's entrance. The boy with onyx eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

"Bastard. Don't you see, I'm talking with my new friend now, why don't you sod off, Uchiha Sasuke? This place is not yours too."

Sasuke looked around that bookstore with lazily eyes.

"Well, this place is not mine… yet. But, this place can be mine, anytime I want it."

"Hah, why don't you go to your lovely brother? You brother comp-,"

Before Naruto could continued his words, the boy named Sasuke threw a book that could be considered 'quite large' to Naruto.

"Oh my god, Naruto. Are you okay?" I turned my attention to Naruto.

"You bastard, what did you do to him?"

I don't know, where's I get that courage that time. I speak, more precisely, I yelled at that boy. And, deep inside my heart. I know, Uchiha Sasuke is not the person you want to be messed up with.

I gulped.

"Hn."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I heard your conversation. Your name is Haruno Sakura?"he said, calmly.

"What about it?"

"You are a mud blood, aren't you?"

Sakura, at that time. Really wanted to hit the person in front of her. No matter, how handsome or how dangerous he is. He called her_ 'Mudblood', _even though it's true. It is so hurts, when someone directly said it.

Her parents are not a wizard or witch, they are practically ordinary humans called Muggle in this world.

"Hn. I see, you are not worth it. Why don't you go to where your belong, Mud? Magic world is not the world that you think is beautiful as if fairy tale,"his voice cold, and he stared to Sakura with his onyx eyes, as if he could read Sakura.

Without realizing it, hot tears came out from her emerald eyes. She couldn't control her emotion, she was so hurts by his words.

"Or, perhaps. You don't know where you belong? You want me to tell you?"

The boy, named Sasuke walked and he stopped right in front of her. His face was so close to her. She could feel his breath in her skin.

"S-e-w-e-r,"he whispered to her right ear. His voice is so husky, and so hot in her right ear.

"Oh, maybe. Sewer is too good for you. Mudblood like you, more suitable die with pain and sorrow for everything your kinds did to us, purebloods."

Her heart beat faster. She didn't know what did she feel, she was scared. she couldn't believe what just the boy said to her, and her hot tears keeps came out from her wide eyes. she wants to kick him, she wants to slap him, she wants to do something to make him stop saying all those words.

"Stop it,"she said and she was crying.

"Look, you are so weak. That's why, you and your kinds should go from this world before, us, purebloods kill all of your kinds."

"Go away!"

Sakura hit hat boy's chest. So weak, she admitted it. Sasuke held her her right hand.

"You want to know something? You, now, so weak. So pathetic, just like cockroach,"he whispered.

"Go, just go!"

This is her first day at this new world, at first she walked to Diagon Alley and hoped to meet with someone nice and have many friends in here, meet with prince charming, and something beautiful just like all the fairy tale stories has been told to her.

In fact, Sakura realized it. This new world is different from her old world, not as delicious as the apple she always saw when she walked at the beautiful crowded London's street. In this world, the apple is not same. Even though, from outside they look same, even like twins.

They look so tasty. But, in this world, the apple could be poisonous.

Nothing is impossible in this world.

And she knows, when she took a little bite at the poisonous apple.

The poison will make everything around her so addictive.

The poison will make her so uncontrollable.

The poison will brought her to unexpected adventure.

"Well, welcome to this world, Haruno Sakura. It would be my honor if I could see your face, terrified and you were wish you never came to this place anymore. My name is Uchiha Sasuke,"he smirked, the devilish one.

Sasuke kissed her right hand, long and deep then he walked from her and Naruto. She knows, it won't be their last meeting. Haruno Sakura won't forget their first meeting. The meeting that made a really deep wound to Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke is her poisoned apple.

_And thus, that is their first meeting..._

once, the dreamer said : _"O poisoned apple, how could you taint me just by those words?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto for... forever. and, yes Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter for... forever too.

**Exaplaination :** Yes, this is a Harry-Naruto story. I am a bit crazy, when suddenly i wrote this story.

_Mud blood : _a Muggle-born wizard or witch; that is, individuals with no wizarding parents or grandparents.

_Pure blood : _wizards and witches who have no Muggle blood, Muggle borns, half-bloods or "blood traitors" at all in their genealogical

First thing, that i want to tell you. In my story**, there won't be Harry, Ron, Hermione, or others characters from Harry Potter.** Yes, maybe some of them will be in here. But, this is not Harry's story. This is Team 7 from Naruto's story. With the setting of Hogwarts and , Naruto and others won't meet Harry. Harry didn't exists in this story. And, yes they aren't ninja.

**Warning : **rating will change in next next next chapter ; ) _('IM A PERVY PERSON RAWR)_

I know this is weird, and my english sucks.

_So, where will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in? **Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Griffindor?**_

**A/N :** Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated.

Review?


	2. The Beginning and The voices

Her beautiful face looked so tired. Her long unique-pink hair loosed behind her back. She wore Muggle-clothed, a spongebob t-shirt and black jeans. She picked her large suit ase, the size of her suitcase is almost same as her little body. In her right hand, she held her new wand that she just bought a few days ago in Diagon Alley.

_'Diagon Alley'._

Haruno Sakura simply won't forget about it. What happened in Diagon Alley seems so unreal. It was her first time stepped on magic world, and someone said many rude things about her. Yes, she's a mud-blood, but she's a witch.

And at that time too, she made her arch enemy, Uchiha Sasuke.

And new best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura sighed and walked toward King's Cross Station Railway.

* * *

_Dreamer dust_

* * *

Now, in front of her there was a huge train that Sakura won't believe it if someone ever told her a huge train like this. Except, yes, in novels or something like that. The smoke was raging from that big locomotive's train. The station was really crowded, everyone were busy with their business. And, so did Sakura.

Sakura smiled and talked with her parents. Her parents still looked so dumb with everything around them.

"Mom."

"Sakura, my child. You will go to that school. Our child already became adult!" said her mother.

"No, Mom. I'm still ten years old, will be eleven in a few months though. But, yea, I'm still that a kid."

"Nah, take care of yourself Sakura. Don't force yourself, and send letter to us… With uh, bird? I mean, owl,"said her father and her father coughed.

She saw an owl that she received from her parents. Her owl's fur is brown and yellow, it's so pretty. She named it '_Cassie_'. Her owl sounded beautiful and everything. Even though, she still doesn't really know how this owl-thing works.

She still remembered when she received a letter from Hogwarts. She was really surprised, I mean, hello, who wouldn't? The letter explained everything, about magic and stuff. And everything that Sakura must buy. Sakura had a really hard time to find a skillet.

And, when she tried to pay it with knut and sickle. Because, when she was in London she used Pond to pay for stuff, and it's just so different. It's heavier.

"I will dad. I will miss you both so much,"said Sakura and she hugged both of her parents. She almost cried, and her eyes became puffy.

She still ten years old, near eleven in a few months and she will separate from her parents for one year. And she knows, her parents couldn't protect her anymore. Not in this world.

Sakura smiled and walked toward that train with her heavy suitcase and her owl. She looked behind her and saw her mother cried beside her father. _Funny_. Sakura felt so funny that time. Sakura tried her best to smiled and waved to her parents. Tried to say that everything gonna be okay. But, Sakura knows everything won't be as planned. Especially, someone named Uchiha Sasuke is right in front of her.

"Excuse me, but I want walk. So, if you don't mind please move away."

"Hn."

Wow.

Sakura didn't except that, Uchiha Sasuke actually did move. And let her to walk, and when she walked suddenly she tripped. She looked like a dumb now, or actually she was.

She just tripped and she didn't know why. And suddenly she realized it,_ magic_. Uchiha Sasuke just did something to her. She looked to that raven beautiful boy, his eyes looked so proud about himself. And he looked so tall, and he was really tall.

"What just you did, Uchiha?"

"Don't say my name with that filthy mouth."

"I do, and I dare. So please, just let me alone!"

"How brave? Maybe, you will end up in Griffindor and died like an idiot. Or, Hufflepuff. Everyone know Trol is smarter than a Hufflepuff,"he smirked.

Damn. That beautiful smirk.

Sakura ignored Sasuke and walked from him. After she walked far away, she sighed.

"What's trol?"she whispered to herself. Oh god, she felt more stupid now.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura almost jumped. Actually, she did jump.

"N-naruto?"

"Sakura-chan have you find any seat yet? You can sit with me!"he said cheerfully.

Sakura nodded and followed him, she entered a wagon and found two people sat in there. One is a boy with a weird pineapple hair and the other is a beautiful girl with a rich blonde hair. The two of them noticed Sakura and smiled friendly to her.

Sakura sat beside Naruto, and Naruto began to yelled something. Typical Naruto.

"This is Sakura-chan, she's beautiful right?"Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean by that, Uzumaki? Everyone know I'm the beautiful one. Oh, hey there Sakura. If you don't mind I call you by that. My name is Yamanaka Ino, I prefer you call me Ino. And I hate diet."

The beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes grinned, and she continued read a magazine in her hands. She's indeed a really beautiful girl, but she's a little fat. Not fat, just a little.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru,"the other boy with weird hair said and he closed his eyes.

"I am Haruno Sakura. And yeah, I don't an expert about introduce thing. Feel free to ask me anything."

'_Keong keong keong keong.'_

Sakura panicked when she heard that_ ugly—weird_ sounds. She looked around and found the source of that sounds. Beside her, Naruto groped his pocket and he picked a transparent bag. Inside of that that transparent bag, there was four animals.

"What is that?"Sakura asked.

That four animals moved inside that bag. There was a snake, a lion, an eager, and a badger.

"Oh, this is chocolate!"

"What? Chocolate?"

"Yes, and they are four symbol of the houses at Hogwarts."

"Houses?"Sakura asked dumbly.

"You don't know about the houses?"Ino spoke with outspoken, there was a cynical tone and shock in her voice. Her face still looks beautiful.

"Uh oh, no."

"Let me explain it to you, so Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

"Errr… wow."

"Well, it's a basic knowledge about Hogwarts. After you entered Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat will determine which house you will enter based on your personality,"Ino explained without breathing.

"Sorting Hat? How could that hat do that kind of things?"

"I still don't know."

"What's the different between the houses?"

"I forgot to tell you. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold."

"And I will be in Griffindor!"yelled Naruto.

"Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. All my families in there, so I think I will be in Hufflepuff,"said Ino and she sighed.

"Hufflepuff sounds good,"said Sakura and Sakura suddenly remember Sasuke's words about _'Hufflepuff is more stupid than a trol'._

"And Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit."

"And what about the last?"

"Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness and most of all pure wizard blood."

"I'm sure I won't be in Slytherin,"Sakura smiled.

"Well, yo-"

There was an announcement that echoed through the train, "We will arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please, change your clothes into the uniforms and robe, and leave your goods on the train. Your items will be brought to the school separately."

**_000_**

Sakura changed her t-shirt and jeans into her new uniform and now she was wearing a heavy robe. Sakura didn't feel comfortable at all while wearing her new robe, because it's so heavy and so old.

The train slowed and stopped, many people exclaimed and running through the exit. It was really crowded and she was apart from her new friends. And finally, Sakura was out of that train.

She could see a really beautiful sky filled with stars and the air was very cold. It was almost freezing and almost stabbed her. Sakura could see there was a lampion above each of the student's head, Sakura looked above her and could see a lampion too.

Sakura felt something. She really did feel something or someone stared into her. And it sent chills to her. She turned around but couldn't see anyone staring to her, so she thought it was only her imagination.

The road was very narrow, and Sakura hated it. She can't see the road very clearly because it was really dark. Some people even stepped on her foot several times and she whimpered because of that. She could see many people have same expression like her too.

"Youth!"someone yelled.

Everyone glanced to the sourced of that 'noise-voice', so did Sakura. Sakura saw a man with a really weird green suit and a green robe. That man is really weird, you can say that with only first glance. He had thick eyebrows and black hair that almost same like a mushroom.

"My name is Maito Gai, I will be your professor for first year until fifth or sixth year. And I teach _Care of Magical Creatures_, any question?"shouted that man, he makes sure everyone heard what he said.

There was a silent. Fifth and sixth students didn't even stare to that weird professor. Sakura too—sighed. She though, a really cool or scary teacher will come out but '_something'_ like that green thing is the one who showed up. She just simply disappointed.

"Okay. Now, follow me!"he said and turned back.

That weird Professor walked and all students followed him. The air pierced stabbed me, it was so cold. Sakura looked around, even though not certain. But, apparently around the narrow street that she walked in now, was a very dense tree. Sakura wonder, just where are they now.

Professor Gai turned to the left and all of us followed him.

"Wow,"said one student with a dog in his shoulder.

Sakura couldn't help herself but awed at the scene that she saw now. That narrow streets brought them into a large lake. On top of the high mountains across lake, there were many windows that shining brightly under the sky full of stars, there was a large castle with many big towers.

Near Sakura stood, in the edge of the lake Sakura could saw a tiny boat.

"Please, climb into one of those boats. One boat only contains four people, you can add more people if you want to be drown."

Sakura finally found Naruto. Naruto smiled brightly and two of them sat in of the boat. Ino and Shikamaru came and sat with them. They talked and still awed because of the scene in front of them.

"Is everyone already got a boat?"Gai checked everything. Because, it will be trouble if someone actually left behind.

The boat suddenly moved away from the edge of the land. All of the students still stared to that magnificent castle, the castle towering them and they were getting closed to the cliff near the castle.

"Bow your head!"shouted Gai.

All of them bowed their heads and that small boat carried them through the curtain of vines that hide the gaping hole in the wall of the hill. They were under dark alley now, apparently under the castle. They arrived at a kind of underground harbor. They sat up from the boat and walked to the mainland.

Gai smiled and he walked toward a huge door. And knocked it three times.

**_000_**

The door opened. A tall man with gray hair who was wearing a black mask and a black robe stood proudly right in the middle of the door. He read an orange book and stared lazily to the first year.

"First year follow me,"he said and turned around. His face doesn't look friendly at all.

"And second until seventh year, you could follow Professor Gai."

That man walked and the first year followed him awkwardly. That man stopped and all the first year stopped too. That man turned around.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. You must call me Professor Kakashi, no chat or joke when I am talking with you. I don't give second chance. And yes, I'm not friendly so prepare yourself."

Some people muttered to each others.

"SILENT!"

Everyone was silent.

"First, I will explain for all of you about everything in here and I only talk once. Now, you are in Hogwarts's Port Underground. And after you walked a few minutes from this place, you will found a huge golden door that will lead you into the main hall, where the party will be held."

Sakura could saw Naruto's face became pale now. She bet, he doesn't understand anything that this mask teacher said.

"After you arrived at the main hall, all of you will wear Sorting hat. There are four dormitories in here, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Each house is under the authority of one of the Hogwarts staff members. The Heads of the houses, as they are called, are in charge of giving their students important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies in their houses, among other things. Each year, year level groups of every separate house share the same dormitory and classes. The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses,"that Professor said without breathing.

"Any question?" Silent. And Naruto looks paler now.

"I will take that as _no_ then. Follow me."

And we followed him, after five minutes walked we finally reached to the huge golden door. The door is really beautiful, no word can describe it. Sakura sure the door is really made from gold.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

And Kakashi opened that golden door. Sakura really amazed, no one can describe her feelings at that time. That room was the most beautiful room Sakura have ever see in her life. There were many candles in the sky, not sky actually, but roof. Sakura just didn't know how to explain it. There were four long tables that have different colors, and there were many gold plates in each of the tables.

And a long table where she could saw Maito Gai and other old men and women sat in there. Sakura presume it as teacher's table. In the middle of the teacher's table, sat an old man with a really weird hat sat with a bright smile on his face. In front of that old man with weird white hat, there was a hat and a wooden chair. That hat suddenly sang with a really loud voice and yet beautiful.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can top them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a steady mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands __  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Sakura became really afraid. What will happen to her? No one can protect her. What happen if suddenly someone tell her, there was a mistake and actually she is not a witch and only a Muggle. What happen if actually she can't use magic. She could felt the sweat was pouring from her head. She swore, at that time she prefers eat a large pot containing vomit than have to wear that hat… or maybe not.

Kakashi walked calmly to that hat and stood beside that Sorting Hat. He took a long brown parchment from his little pocket.

"Yamanaka Ino,"said Kakashi with a faint smile in his hidden lips.

Ino walked slowly yet determined into that wooden chair. She wore that hat and she paled.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Ino jumped from the chair and ran happily to one of the table and many people from that table cheered her.

"Haruno Sakura."

Her eyes widened and stared to that hat with scared looks. She decided to walk and wear that hat. And suddenly, she could hear something inside her head.

'_Hm, you have quite brilliant brain miss.'_

Sakura too shocked to reply to that voice inside her head.

'_You are loyal and yet you are so brave.'_

She was silent for a really long time.

'_You will be a really great witch.'_

'_Wha—'_

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Sakura walked to the table she turned around a little and stared to that Sorting Hat. And couldn't help but hope the words from that Sorting Hat just said to her will become true.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

A shy girl with weird eyes walked to that chair, she was shivering and she looks so deadly tired.

"RAVENCLAW!"

That shy girl smiled faintly and walked to one of the table. That girl looks so nice and Sakura hopes that they could be friends.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Silent.

The beautiful prodigy child walked to that chair with a boring expression in his face.

All the girls screamed when they saw that prodigy child and some boys from one of the tables screamed excited when they saw him. Uchiha Sasuke smirked and it made all the girls screamed louder.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables were really loud. The Griffindor table were different, they were all scowled or muttering something. Oh, too much for Griffindor pride.

'_Another Uchiha, I see,'_

'_Hn.'_

'_And you are smart, you could be in Ravenclaw.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_You will be one of the greatest wizard.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Uchiha manners, I still remember when the other Uchihas always say that word. In the future, you will have a really hard decision. Be wise, and good luck.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

All the girls in the Slytherin table screamed with joy and all the boys looks amazed with that prodigy. A man who was really similar to Sasuke smiled proudly to that child prodigy. Sakura noticed that man is the one she saw at the Diagon Alley.

"Nara Shikamaru."

A pineapple haired man walked slowly to that chair and when he wanted to put that hat into his head the Sorting Hat already screamed.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Shikamaru sighed and walked to Ravenclaw's table.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Silent.

Sasuke didn't know why many people stared awed at that blonde haired child. Naruto turned around and saw many people stared into his eyes.

"I will be the next Hogwarts's Head Matser, believe me!"he yelled and turned back, walked to the Sorting Hat and sat there.

Everyone was surprised when they heard it. There were a lot of people who laughed and taunted him with sarcasm.

The Sorting Hat didn't move, and so did Naruto.

Sakura was really curious. Because, it was like almost three minutes since Naruto wore it. And she could felt many people curious too.

Many people whispered each other and started a gossip.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Griffindor table cheered so loudly and it hurts your ears, seriously. Sakura smiled and Naruto ran into Griffindor's table sat happily and grinned to Sakura.

"Sibarasy Karin."

A beautiful child with a long red hair and she wore a glasses walked with elegant into the chair. You could feel loyalty aura just by standing beside her. That child is really beautiful—far more beautiful than Ino.

There was something in her that Sakura couldn't explain it.

Ah, Sakura remember now that girl was in the same boat as Sasuke. That girl and Sasuke, they are just like portrait when they were together.

"SLYTHERIN!"

That girl walked gracefully toward Slytherin's table and sat beside Sasuke. She whispered something to Sasuke and giggled. All the boys and girls were jealous when they saw that two couple together.

But, Sakura thinks that they were meant to be together.

After all the first year student wore the Sorting Hat. The old man with weird hat stood up and he smiled to all the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"he said.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, I'm the headmaster of the Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let's the feast begin,"

Sakura was really surprised when many kind of food suddenly appeared in front of the table. From a roast beef that looks so tempted and stack of Christmas cakes.

Without hesitated Naruto took a huge piece of beef and chewed it.

Sakura didn't know what should she eat first. That beef looks tempted but that chicken looks so damn yummy. And finally, she ended up eats the salmon.

When she chewed her salmon, she saw Naruto and amazed just how could he eat that fast.

"Ne, Naruto."

Naruto stopped chew his beef and grinned to Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you angry with… that Uchiha? I mean, after what happened at the Diagon Alley,"finally she said it. She wanted to ask this since that accident happened.

"Ah. It's okay, Sakura-chan. It always happens,"he grinned.

"Always happens?"

"Well, I'm not good with explaining but yah, I know Teme since I was only five years old or so. We don't get along very well."

"I can see that."

"We always ended up fighting and we hate each other."

"Um, yeah. Somehow, I understand that too."

"He is not a good guy and not that bad too. Well, I'm not pretty sure too. We don't talk much but we fight too much."

And Sakura giggled.

**_000_**

I looked up into Slytherin's table and could saw everyone at that table was trying to get attention from both Sasuke and Karin. Karin replied them with smiled and Sasuke only scowled. Sasuke looked up into me. We were accidently stared each other, I could see he was disgusted to me.

He was disgusted to me. Because I actually dared to show up in here. _A Mud blood like me._

I smirked with triumph and Sasuke glared to me.

He licked his own lips.

When I saw that I was blushing so hard and he noticed it. He smirked and he chewed one of the beef. Sakura could swear that was one of the sexiest things she ever saw.

Sakura chopped the beef and ate it angrily. She saw above of her and could saw many candles and the sky. The sky was really dark and mysterious. She hates it. She simply hates mysterious thing, it reminds her of Uchiha Sasuke.

'_**Ich will dich Ich will dich Ich will dich Ich will dich Ich will dich'**_

Sakura was shocked, she heard something. Something really weird. She looked around but what she saw was only people busy with their dinner.

"Did you hear that?"asked Sakura and she turned to Naruto.

"What?"said Naruto with mouth full of beef.

"That…, I don't know."

'_**Ich will dich'**__._

She felt something was wrong. She looked around, and she knows it was only her that heard that thing.

She continued eat her beef and hoping it was only her imagination. But the voice grew louder, it was like someone actually whispered right beside her. Sakura closed her eyes tried to distract her minds to something else.

Her hands sweaty now.

'_**Oh Mudblood'**_

Sakura hit the table—hard. Everyone stared to her now. She is convinced that there was something here, beside her. She realized it now, when they walked at that narrow street someone or something stared to her. And now, that thing whispered to her. _That thing is here now._

Her heart was beating so fast now. She sat again, tried to not cause any chaos.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto for... forever. and, yes Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter for... forever too.

I know this is weird, and my english sucks.

All the credits for the sorting hat song goes to JK Rowling. _Ich will dich_ is germany language, yes you are right.

**A/N :** Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated.

Review?


End file.
